Potion Testing
by Violettte
Summary: Chelsea has decided to become the Witch Princess's "Potion Tester". When she tests one of her potions, something goes wrong! How will they solve the problem? ChelseaXMark Please read and review!
1. Chapter One: Visiting Mystic Islands

**Chelsea's POV**

_**

* * *

**_I had raised Mystic Islands just a few days ago, I was planning to go there for the first time! I know I should have went to the island a couple days ago but I had been very busy for the last couple of days. I had been doing heaps of mining, talking to people, collecting sun stones, fishing at the beach for money and foraging on lot's of islands. I did not have any time for visiting the new island to catch new fish or to do foraging because I was just way too busy.

But today was a great day to visit, it was very sunny so I decided that I wouldn't do mining today so I could visit the new island. If I have any spare time though, I would stay at the island to make friends.

I went towards the boat and when I went there, I saw Kirk, "Hi Kirk!" I called, I saw him very often because I would travel to so many islands everyday and I guess he was sort of my friend.

"Hey Chelsea, where would you like to go today?" he asked me."Mystic Islands" I told him.

* * *

When we arrived, I walked out of the boat. I saw a church, a bridge which I will go on later to find out where it goes to and I saw heaps of things on the ground! I smiled, I could make lot's of money if I pick up all of this stuff up!

But first, I went into the church and 2 people greeted me "Hello, what's your name? I'm Nathan and this is my church." the man said.

"Hi, my name's Chelsea. I work at the farm." I answered and looked over at the girl with pink hair, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Hello. My name is Alisa." she said to me.

I walked around the church and looked at interesting things.

"The church is great Alisa and Nathan." I told them after a while of looking around.

I walked towards the door since I finished looking around and I had other things to do. Suddenly, Alisa suggested, "Do you want me to show you to the Harvest Goddess pond?". I thought for a moment, _The Harvest Goddess sounds really interesting, I have never seen her before so I guess I should go...but I got so many things to do! Maybe I have time, it's 1:37 after all and I pretty much finished everything I had to do on the other islands.._

"Yeah I guess, it might interest me." I responded after I thought about it.

Alisa grinned and we both went out of the door "There's where the Harvest Goddess lives." she pointed at a pond, a very ordinary pond.

"Really?" I questioned, I was about to laugh but then Alisa threw some flowers in and someone popped right up!

It looked like a mermaid, but was it a mermaid? Probably not! Because they don't exist! It also had green hair and she was beautiful, very pretty like a mermaid!

"Yes, I knew it! If I throw flowers in, the Harvest Goddess will pop right up. I read it from a book." Alisa told me. "Now I have proof that the Harvest Goddess really exists!"

"Oh." I replied looking very surprised.

"Hello Alisa, thank you for the flowers." said the Harvest Goddess and went back down into her pond.

"I gotta go tell Nathan this." Alisa said and went into the church "Bye."

As soon as Alisa went, I foraged for heaps of things. I saw flowers and herbs! After a few minutes I had finished.

_I guess it's time to go to the other island on Mystic Islands. I'm so excited!_ I thought.

* * *

I walked across the bridge and saw a hut.

I really wanted to see who lived in it, I knocked on the door, and heard a voice, "Just open the door!" I found that very strange, usually they would open the door. But since they told me to open it, I reached for the handle and pushed it.

Inside the hut, I saw 2 witches! O-M-G! They could cast a spell on me or maybe they could kill me. "Oh calm down, I won't harm you. I'm the Witch Princess and my niece is Witchkin" the older witch greeted. While the younger witch zoomed to the door to get out. How did they know I was frightened of them? Can the witch read my mind or something?

"Oh, h-hi. I'm Chelsea, I work at the r-ranch." I replied shyly but also trying to be polite at the same time.

"Hm..hey Chelsea. I'm working on some special potions. Would you like to be my potion tester?" questioned the Witch Princess smiling at me. Her smile wasn't that evil though. She was also adding ingredients to a giant pot in the middle of her room. "You see this pot? I used my magic to create it! Magic can do anything!" she said. Why did she tell me that?

I started to think about the potion tester, _Oh no! What if the potions went wrong? But she's a witch, she could curse me or something. I must do it! No matter what happens to me, I don't want the witch to do anything to me._

"Uh y-yes I will do it w-witch princess." I answered hoping maybe she could change her mind and she could do the testing. But that would probably never happen since I already agreed to be her potion tester.

"Great!" boomed the Witch princess scaring me even more. "Come back here tomorrow!"

"Okay, I will" I answered and went out of the hut.

That was so scary, I don't want to ever go back in there again! But..but I have to! Although, I hope her niece, witchkin is not that scary.

I walked out of the hut. What should I do now? Maybe I should tell someone this?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think will happen next? What do you think the potion will be?**

**Anyway, please review if you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Potion

**_Chelsea's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**After I left Mystic Islands, I immediately ran to the hotel to see Mark. Mark was an adventurous person, he loved to meet new people and explore new places. He was also my best friend on the island because we both loved animals and he wanted to be a farmer like me so he would visit me a lot.

"Hey Chelsea!" he said as he greeted me.

"Hi." I called back.

Mark grinned and asked me "So, is there anything you want to tell me?"

I nodded, "Yup! A witch from Mystic Islands wants me to be her potion tester! What do I do? I already said yes! Can potions kill me?"

Mark looked confused, I guess I wasn't making any sense? "Don't panic! The Witch Princess and Witchkin are my friends. They won't harm or even kill you, trust me!" he said.

I still wasn't sure though, "Oh, but can you come with me to their hut tomorrow?" I questioned. Even though he said to not panic, I was still worried about the potions.

"Sure." he answered smiling.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day, I woke up. it was 6:00am.

A few seconds later after I ate breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. I went towards the door and opened it and I saw Mark! "Why are you so early?" I giggled. "I haven't even done anything on my farm yet!"

Mark chuckled, "Oh sorry, I thought I was suppose to be early. But I guess I could help you with the farm if you want me to..."

"Sure." I grinned. "You can take care of the animals and I'll harvest, plant and water the crops."

We both went out of my house. I went towards the field and harvested my turnips and potatoes. After, I planted more and watered them.

I went towards the shipping bin after and tossed all my turnips and potatoes in it. I was done! I checked the time 7:04. That was fast!

I began waiting for Mark and when it was 7:27, he was done as well!

"Lets go!" he said after he tossed everything into the shipping bin.

* * *

When we were both at Mystic Islands, we crossed the bridge together.

As we arrived outside the witch princess's hut, Mark said to me. "So, what should we do when we go inside?"

"Um..you tell the witch that I don't want to be the potion tester." I replied.

"No, then she would want me to be her potion tester."

I frowned, "Okay fine. I'll be her stupid potion tester but you have to try and stop me from drinking it!"

Mark grinned, "Great idea." and he reached for the handle and opened the door.

We both went inside and the witch princess greeted up both, "Hello Chelsea! You're going to test one of my potions today, ain't you excited? Oh and you brought your friend with you as well? That's excellent."

"What do you mean? Is it good to bring friends with me as well?" I asked, very confused.

"Of course! They could help me make the potion. What do you think Mark? You can help me make my potions!" The Witch Princess replied. Did she just say Mark could help her make potions?

Mark looked shocked, "I-I can't! I don't even know how to make potions!"

The Witch Princess grinned, "It doesn't matter, potion making is just like science except you use magic to make it and all you have to do it stir the pot, tell me what ingredients to put in it and then tell me what spell I have to use. It's very simple."

Then she clicked her fingers, "I know! You'll be my assistant."

"She is like using us.." I whispered to Mark.

Mark nodded at me and smiled slightly.

"Um..okay I guess." Mark said. But I could tell that he didn't want to be her assistant.

"Anyway Mark, you don't have to make the potion today. I have already made it." she said. "Also, Chelsea. The potion that you are going to drink today is a potion that I haven't named yet, anyway once you drink the potion. You will become very small."

Mark looked surprised and so did I, "But you can't! How is Chelsea going to become big again?" Mark questioned trying to stop the witch from getting me to drink the potion.

"Don't worry! I will give her a potion that will make her turn back to her normal size!"

Mark frowned at me, "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear.

"It's okay." I whispered back.

The Witch Princess gave me the potion. I was very frightened as I drank the potion, the more I drank the smaller I got! Well, the potion worked though!

"I can't believe it! The potion worked! Now drink this potion to get back to your normal size." she said to me. It was a very small potion so I could easily drink it. I drank the potion and nothing happened! I was still little.

"It didn't work!" I yelled. Since I was little I had to yell very loudly!

Mark was surprised, "What? It didn't work? Witch Princess! How come it didn't work?"

The Witch Princess looked scared, "I'm sorry! I don't have the potion recipe to make everything back to normal! So I just guessed the ingredients. I am very sorry."

"If you can, give me the recipe for the potion and I will make it to make Chelsea back to her normal size! I promise!"

I was very angry! Now I might have to be little for the rest of my life? This was terrible.

The Witch Princess frowned, "And Chelsea, you won't have to be my potion tester until I make you the potion to get you back to your normal size!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Did you like this chapter? I hope you did!**

**Also, can you please review? If I don't get any reviews this time, I won't update sorry.  
**


	3. Chapter Three: Witchkins's Help

_**Mark's POV**_

* * *

I walked out of the Witch Princess's hut while Chelsea, who had tiny footsteps, had to run out of the hut. I began thinking, _How could this even happen? How will Chelsea, my best friend come back to her normal size? I need to get that recipe! But how?_

"Um, hey Mark! Maybe we could ask Witchkins for the recipe." Chelsea suggested, trying to speak loudly. "Maybe she could have that recipe while, the Witch Princess does not."

I grinned, it was a great idea. "Okay, let's go! I have a pretty good idea on where she is." I was sure she would be at Vedure Island near the shipping box.

We both crossed the bridge to the Harvest Goddess Island, "I'm getting tired already from running! I don't like being so little." yelled Chelsea, stopping to rest. I looked down at Chelsea, I really did feel sorry for her. After a few seconds, I had came up with an idea so that Chelsea didn't have to run so much.

"You can go go onto my shoulder or I could hold you, you choose!" I replied, grinning.

Chelsea stood and thought for a while, "I guess I'll get onto your shoulder." She began climbing onto my shoe and worked her way up. It took a minute or 2 for her to get onto my shoulder.

"I'm like your parrot." giggled Chelsea, sitting on my shoulder.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

I stopped laughing and quickly walked over to Kirk, "Hey Kirk," I greeted.

"Hey, where's Chelsea?" he asked looking around. "Wasn't she with you just before when you came here?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but she shrank!"

Kirk looked surprised, "What? Really?"

I nodded again, "Yep!"

"What are you going to do? Since Chelsea is little now?" questioned Kirk, very confused. He looked over at Mark's shoulder and saw that Chelsea was as little as an ant!

I smiled, "Well obviously we're going to make her big again!"

"I see, where would you like to go now?" Kirk asked, as we got onto the boat.

"Vedure Island please."

* * *

As we arrived, I got off the boat with Chelsea still on my shoulder. "Thanks Kirk, we got to go now! Bye."

"Goodbye, wish you luck on getting Chelsea back to her normal size again!" Kirk responded.

"Thanks." Chelsea and I said at the EXACT same time

"Well Mark, so you know where she is?" Chelsea questioned, in her normal voice. She didn't have to speak loudly anymore now because I could hear her perfectly now.

"Yeah, of course!" I said. "I'm pretty sure she's near Taro's house!"

"Oh, I see."

I walked over to the shipping bin near Taro's house and saw the tree where Witchkins was! Surprisingly, she was waving her wand and doing magic spells. She was obviously practicing.

"Hey Witchkins!" I greeted, interrupting one of her spells.

Witchkins jumped for a second and suddenly 10 logs magically appeared. "Oh no! Why did you make me jump? I got my spell wrong because of you!" shouted Witchkins angrily and immediately got rid of the logs by doing another spell after. It seemed to be a simple spell because it only took her about 10 seconds to do it. All she did was wave her wand and say some words that I didn't even understand.

"Are you sure? What were you magicking up then?" I asked.

"I was suppose to magic up ten FROGS!" screamed Witchkins. "And magicking up 10 frogs is part of a prank that I could play on my Aunt! Why did you have to make me jump? It took me about a minute to practice for that spell! it's very hard you know!"

I was shocked at how loud Witchkins was screaming and obviously she was also hurting Chelsea's ears. "Apologize and ask her now and maybe she'll calm down?." Chelsea whispered quietly, into my ear because she had climbed all the way up to it.

I immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I will make it up to you by helping you do the the prank later. But I need help, Chelsea has shrank and I need to get her big again!" I pointed at Chelsea who was still on my ear.

Witchkins began walking back and forth thinking thinking, "I guess I could help! I have the recipe for a potion to make her big again. She will turn into a giant! Also, since you made me jump, you must help me do the prank okay? No matter what!"

"A giant?" I repeated, I wasn't so sure about that. Chelsea seemed to feel the same thing, she had climbed back onto my shoulder and looked very worried.

Witchkins nodded, "But she won't be her normal size, she will be huge and enormous!"

I was worried as well, Witchkins only had the potion to make her a giant but not back to her normal size! This was going to be hard, what else could I do?

"Sorry Witchkins, but I don't think we'll need a giant potion. I don't really think Chelsea wants to be a giant!"

Witchkins frowned, "I see, but remember to help me with the prank tomorrow. 12pm, after lunch! I'm going to do the spell again tomorrow later I think."

I nodded sadly, "Yeah I know, I'll remember."

"Hey! I've got a question Witchkins! Where else could I find the recipe for the potion?" Chelsea asked, raising her voice. She hadn't been saying anything lately which was strange because she was always talkative.

"Um..probably at Sabrina's library maybe? She could have a book about it." Witchkins answered, wandering about. "You know, I think I will help you find that recipe. We could be a team!"

Chelsea seemed confused, "That's a great idea Witchkins, welcome to the team! But Sabrina's library? She's not a witch! Why would she have a book about it in her library?"

"Yeah, I agree." I said, it was true. Why would Sabrina have a book about potion making in her library? That would be weird!

"Well, her library is big for one thing and maybe she bought the book by mistake! It's worth a try after all!"

"Alright then!" replied Chelsea but I could tell that she didn't really think it was a good idea! "Let's go."

As we were on our way to the mansion, "Mark! See the things on the floor, pick them up please!" Chelsea said, looking at the ground. She looked, desperate for some money.

"Uh, okay." I replied, I was about to kneel down but...

"NO DON'T!" Witchkins shouted, "Chelsea you'll fall off! An easier way to do this, is me handling it all!"

"Oh, okay." I said, quietly.

Witchkins began waving her wand in the air and said some spell in a language that I didn't even know again but this time I knew 2 of the words. It was something like, "Abracadabra Alakazam, Iamendlier forgulare tenulardugy bondiwaey." I didn't even get a word she said except for Abracadabra Alakazam! But that was all. The rest was probably a magical language that only witches and wizards could say.

Suddenly, all the stuff on the ground like sticks, stones, flowers and herbs all flew away somewhere. Probably the shipping bin I'm guessing!

"Wow! That's cool!" Chelsea said grinning, she was looking at all the stuff on the ground flying away!

Witchkins agreed, "Yeah! It's awesome and the spell is really easy to do."

After a while, we all arrived at the mansion. I knocked on the door.

No answer...

So I knocked on it again.

No answer AGAIN...

"Damn! They're not home!" I said, angrily. I was really annoyed.

Chelsea and Witchkins both nodded their heads in agreement, "How about we come back here tomorrow?" suggested Chelsea.

"That's what I was thinking!" cried Witchkins grinning.

"Let's all go home now." I said. "We'll meet at Chelsea's Ranch tomorrow 6:00am and we'll help her on the ranch."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This was my first chapter in Mark's POV! I hope you like it! **

**I wander what will happen next...**

**Maybe they will find the recipe to make the potion in Sabrina's mansion? Or maybe someone else finds the potion? Well, you'll probably find out in a few more chapters!  
**

**Anyway, please review and if you review, I'll update quicker! I probably won't update in a long time if no one reviews =(**

**Also, thanks to CuttiePie for reviewing!**

**Bye for now!  
**


	4. Chapter Four: The Search

**The Witch Princess's POV**

**

* * *

**I had woken up at 6:00am. I know, it's really early but I just had to get that recipe. I looked over at Witchkins, she was still asleep. Great!

I walked towards the bookshelf, I looked around. I had been doing this since yesterday and I still couldn't find the book for the recipe. It was going to be harder than I thought!

_Beep! Beep!_

Oh no, Witchkins's clock! Why did she set it to 6:00am? I looked over at Witchkins, she slowly woke up and seemed surprised to see me up so early.

"Aunt! W-what are you doing up so early?" she asked getting up.

To be honest, I actually think my niece was extremely annoying. She's always asking me questions and then after we get into arguments! "Well, I am trying to find the recipe for a potion. You probably wouldn't know about it."

Witchkins grinned at me, "I'm actually helping Mark and Chelsea to find that recipe and you can't help us!"

"WHAT?" I shouted at her. "If you're helping them then I guess I should to!"

Witchkins pouted, "No way. We don't need your help, why don't you just keep searching in your bookcases while we find it?"

"Never!" I yelled. "I'm going to look everywhere for that book and I know it's in this hut!"

Witchkins laughed, "Okay then. keep searching in your bookcase. You'll never find it." she quickly stuck her tongue out at me and used her teleport stone to get to Chelsea's ranch quickly.

I sighed, when I was little. My mother and father gave me all the witch books I needed, and I lost the _Making Potions, the second edition _in this hut I think? For the potion, I had used _Making potions, the first edition_. But it didn't have the potion to make everything go back to normal again in that book. I guess I just have too many books.

...Wait a second! I must have left it in my old house in Forget-me-not-Valley. I remember I had left the books I didn't want there and I might have left that book there by accident. I have to go back there right now! But how? I looked at my teleport stone, it could only travel anywhere in Sunshine Islands. This was a disaster, a catastrophe!

I quickly looked at the _Teleporting, the first edition_. If it didn't tell me about the Forget-Me-Not-Valley, I was going to have to get the second edition. I only had up to the third editions to every witch book except the making potions one.

I turned to the contents, it didn't say anything about Forget-Me-Not-Valley teleport stone and what jewels I need to magic it up. I quickly placed the book back onto the shelf and got the second edition. I did the same thing and it had Forget-Me-Not-Valley in it! I was extremely lucky, I guess Witchkins was wrong. I could find it!

The jewels I needed were a emerald, 50 pieces of gold, 30 pieces of silver and 20 pieces of bronze. How was I going to get these ingredients? I guess I'll buy them off Regis.

I quickly magicked up some money, "Yumilyer terrifuba quoieter Shizam!" The money was floating in the air so I just had to grab it. I grabbed the money and teleported myself outside Regis's house.

* * *

I rang the doorbell.

_Ding Dong!_

I waited a few seconds and saw Sabrina opening the door. "O-oh hi Witch P-princess."

Sabrina was always scared of me but I don't know why. "Uh hey. I need to see your father."

She nodded and I walked in. The mansion was always fantastic, I walked up to Regis's office I think? As I arrived, I saw him! He was just writing on sheets on paper.

"Hello Regis." I said.

Regis quickly looked up, "Oh hi Witch Princess. If you want to see your niece and her friends, they're at the library!"

I was shocked, they were in the library? Why would the book be in the library?

"Oh no, I'm here to buy some jewels err I mean ores." Regis always seemed to call the jewels 'ores' but I don't know why. Jewels is a much better name to call it.

Regis nodded, "Oh I see what would you like?"

Suddenly, I heard a few 'Yesss's coming from the library. Please don't tell me they found it! Immediately, I saw Witchkins, Chelsea who was still as tiny as an ant and Mark came out of the library and came to where I was. They seemed to be surprised to see me.

"Oh my goddess! You will not believe it! We found it! We messed up the whole library but we found it." yelled Chelsea so I could hear her.

I was shocked, I think my mouth was open in a 'O' sort of shape. "WHAT?" I cried.

"Yup, without your help." said Witchkins pretending to look smart. I just felt like strangling her or turning her into a snail but I couldn't. I was a good Witch and if anyone found out in my family, they would put a curse on me that I could never get rid of because I would have broken one of the witch's rules which is not turning people into things unless you're a bad witch.

Witchkins handed me the book, I looked at the cover it said _Making Potions, the FOURTH edition_. It wasn't the third edition, it was the fourth edition! How was it there? In the library?

Mark grinned, "So could you make the potion now?" he asked.

"Well, okay." I replied. "Let's all meet at my hut!"

I turned over to Regis, "Sorry, I guess I don't need your jew- I mean ores."

Regis nodded, "Okay then."

I used my teleport stone and teleported to my hut.

* * *

As I arrived I saw Witchkins, Chelsea and Mark already there!

"Please do the spell now Aunty!" said Witchkins excitedly.

I flipped through all the pages in the book and finally, I found the recipe. I gave it to Mark so he could tell me what to do.

He said, "Wave your wand around in any direction, then say 'Hocus Pocus, change everything' in the magical language.

I immediately said the magic words, "Hocus Pocus, truluope swudimone."

A few seconds later, the potion appeared. Everyone in my hut cheered, I looked down at Chelsea, she was grinning so brightly.

I made the potion small so Chelsea could drink it, "Alakazam, mihu tokilo dredesa."

I handed it to Chelsea.

"Cross your fingers to hope it works!" ordered Witchkins getting everyone to cross their fingers and surprisingly I was crossing my fingers without even arguing about it to her.

Chelsea couldn't seem to stop smiling, she began to drink the potion.

I quickly covered my eyes with my hand and forgot all about crossing my fingers. I really didn't want to see it fail. I quickly thought about it, _Please, please, please tell me it's going to work! It HAS to work! No matter what._

About 10 second after...

Everyone gasped! Except for me of course.

So did it work or not?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hm..Do you think it worked? It might have!**

**You will find out in the next chapter!  
**

**Anyway, thanks to LilyPadx and nerdchic for reviewing!**

**And if you liked the story, please review and I will update quicker!**

**Bye for now! =)  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Witch Princess & Witchkins

**The Witch Princess's POV**

**

* * *

**

I instantly opened my eyes, please please tell me it worked!

I looked over at Chelsea, she was STILL as tiny as an ant. I couldn't believe this!

"That potion didn't work! Stupid potion." groaned Chelsea loudly. She obviously didn't want to do any more searching! I felt really bad for her especially because I made her drink the potion that made her so tiny in the first place.

Mark was panicking, "I don't understand this." he said as he read the book again.

I just frowned. I looked over at Witchkins, she looked so frustrated. It was like she wanted to give up!

"Oh no!" Mark immediately face palmed, "This book is the fourth edition, we have to get the third edition so it would work!"

I was confused, "Why? Isn't the fourth edition just as good?"

"No, the fourth edition potion is too strong and what number edition did you use for the potion, you made that made Chelsea so tiny?" questioned Mark flicking through the pages.

"The first edition, but the first edition didn't have the recipe to make everything go back to normal." I answered.

Mark just gave me a weird look, "That means the third edition might actually work!"

I was still confused, "I don't get this, how come the third edition works? And not the fourth edition."

Witchkins chuckled, "Because it's too strong, even I know that!"

I glared at my niece, "Of course, you do. Mark even said that! I still don't understand why the fourth edition still doesn't work."

I thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! I get it now!"

But it was actually a lie, I had no idea why the fourth edition is so strong. I only lied because I didn't want to annoy Mark that much.

Mark and Witchkins both sighed in relief at the same time while Chelsea just giggled. This was just way too confusing for me to understand!

Chelsea just looked at us giggling, "I don't even understand what we're talking about! All this talk about editions is making my head hurt!"

Everyone just laughed at Chelsea except for me. Because I actually felt the same way.

"Let's find the third edition!" shouted Mark in joy.

I smiled, that means maybe my _Making Potions, the third edition _WAS at my house in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. There is no way it's not there! I mean where else could it be besides there?

"But we're all tired.." whined Chelsea.

I nodded, "Let's meet at Chelsea's farm tomorrow. I got a pretty good idea on where it is!"

* * *

Mark and Chelsea both left my hut. It was now Witchkins and I.

The room was filled with silence but then...

**_Bang! Crash!_**

I quickly looked at what Witchkins was up to.

She had broken a few of my glass vases that I had magicked up last night. To be honest, I didn't really mind. I hated those vases! I just magicked them up because I was just practicing.

"These vases look terrible." shouted Witchkins. She was smiling because she was breaking the stuff I magicked up. Witchkins always tried to make me angry because she hated me but I think I hated her more!

It was weird though because I actually agreed with her, "Whatever, just clean up the mess." I ordered.

Witchkins just groaned angrily, "I think I know that, I might be a young witch but I'm not that dumb to forget about cleaning up!"

Witchkins quickly said the magic spell, "Relouds yumido fortyu Shizam!"

All the glass disappeared!

I sat down on my bed, I was bored. So was Witchkins, "Um Aunt, I'm going to go outside and practice my magic."

Witchkins immediately ran out of the hut.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 4:25pm.

I went to my bed at placed my wand under my bed, Witchkins would never know where it is. She probably wouldn't come back in a long time, she was out practicing.

I'm just going to go to sleep early today I guess. There's nothing else to do anyway.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt some moist skin on me...it felt great. Wait, what?

I immediately woke up and saw I don't know ten frogs? One two three...ten. Oh no! It is really ten frogs!

"AHHHHHHH! FROGS! WITCHKINS!" I screamed in horror.

I quickly looked under my bed for my wand, it wasn't there! "MY WAND!" Instead one frog was there!

Witchkins must have knew where my wand was! I guess I was wrong, she did know where it was.

I immediately looked at the clock, 5:00pm.

Witchkins was standing at the doorway, laughing her head off.

All the frogs were on my bed, not hers. Not even a single frog near her.

This made me feel even angrier, "Witchkins, if you don't magic these frogs away this instant, you will get to even bigger trouble." I said, hoping that she would do as what I told her.

Witchkins shook her head, "Why? No way I will stop now!"

I glared at my niece, how could she do this to me? Wait, I know what could make her stop! "That's it! I'm going to tell your parents unless you stop now."

A few seconds after, my bed was so wet that I really wanted to get out of it and one of the frogs were on my head! This was just disgusting!

Witchkins sighed, "Fine, don't call my parents though!"

Witchkins quickly magicked the frogs away, "Ha ha! Aunt, you should have seen your face. It was so funny!"

I looked at my bed and myself in the mirror. I looked terrible! "That's it Witchkins, tomorrow I will deal with you. Your punishment will be the worst!"

Witchkins just laughed at me, "Seriously? Your punishments ain't that bad. Usually their just stuff to make the Harvest Goddess angry and I also hate the Harvest Goddess!"

"It won't be like that, I'm serious." I said in a really mean voice. But honestly, I had no idea what I should do. I'll probably think of a really good one tomorrow!

Then I remembered my wand, I started to search for it.

Witchkins continued to laugh, "Looking for this?" she was dangling my wand around with one hand.

"Stop!" I shouted, "Don't touch it. You'll drop it!"

Witchkins giggled evilly, "Whatever, here you go." she said throwing the wand to me.

I tried to catch it but...missed! It was a terrible throw so it wasn't my fault!

It fell on the floor, my wand was broken and it was all Witchkins fault! I wish she never existed.

First my bed and hair got wet because of the frogs and now my wand is broken? My life as a witch is terrible!

I sighed, "Witchkins, I am seriously going to call your parents now."

Witchkins rolled her eyes at me, "Come on, you've got to have a spare wand."

"I did! The wand you broke was my spare wand!" I screamed. I was really angry.

"Really? What happened to your real wand?" questioned Witchkins, she was curious to see what happened to it.

"Well..." I began.

_Flashback_

_My niece, my niece! She's coming to live with me! I'm not alone, I can't believe this. Someone's actually living with me?  
_

_I was getting ready, I cleaned up everything using my wand._

_When I was rushing and running everywhere, __I accidentally lost grip and dropped my wand!_

_**Crack!**_

_I looked down at my wand, oh no..._

_But at least I still had a spare wand so I guess it didn't matter._

_**Knock Knock!**_

_I went towards the door and opened it, and saw Witchkins._

_"Welcome Witchkins." I greeted, happily._

_Witchkins smiled and used her magic wand to make everything messy again, "Uhh I love it messy."_

_I could feel my face gone red, after all that cleaning up. For nothing?_

_"Um, we can destroy the Harvest Goddess together!" I shouted in joy randomly._

_Witchkins just snorted, "The Harvest Goddesss? Don't you mean she can destroy us! She's a goddess remember?"_

_Grrrrrrrr!_

_End of Flashback_

Witchkins cracked up laughing, "I was so wicked that day! Ha ha."

"You thought you were better than me." I said crossing my arms. "Now say sorry to me."

"Sorry." mumbled Witchkins.

I gave out a huge sigh, "What should I do now?" I asked, looking at my wand.

Witchkins stared at my wand sadly, I guess she thought I was going to call her parents! Well, guess what? Maybe I will!

I went towards the phone in the hut...

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Witchkins trying to stop me, she was trying to block me from getting the phone.

I just pushed her away, I was pretty strong for a witch!

"It serves you right." I said turning to face her but then went back to facing the phone.

Witchkins gulped as I grabbed it and dialed their number. Their parents were Vivi and Gale, well they weren't exactly their parents since Gale and Vivi were like brother and sister but they did look after Witchkins and spent their whole life taking care of her.

_On The Phone_

_Witch Princess: Hello? Anyone there?_

_Vivi: Hey Witch Princess! Do you want to chat?_

_Witch Princess: It's about Witchkins._

_Vivi: Really? Something happened to our darling Witchkins?_

_Witch Princess: Yes, she magicked up ten frogs and they made me and my bed wet._

_Vivi: Oh no! I'll have a speak to her on the phone for a sec, okay?_

_Witch Princess: No wait, she also broke my wand. She threw it and it broke! Oh and she was breaking my vases too!  
_

_Vivi: WHAT? Tell Witchkins to come onto the phone so I could speak to her now!_

I grinned as I hung up, "Witchkins, here's a call from your mom."

Witchkins looked sad, she was pretty afraid. She quickly grabbed the phone, "Hello mom?"

I only said that she broke some of the vases because I wanted Witchkins to get to even more trouble.

As they were talking, I had to find a way to clean my hair and bed without my wand. This was going to be hard, doing magic with your hands was even harder! Because I'm not very good at doing magic without a wand, although some witches who are very talented could.

I had tried it a few times before and I had failed miserably.

Hm...what should I do?

I looked over at Witchkins, she looked upset and she wasn't on the phone anymore. She was walking towards me! "Mom, told me to give you my wand and you can use it."

Witchkins handed me her wand, yes! No more magic from Witchkins! "Aunt, please take care of my wand. Oh and I named my wand Wizzy Wand, I never told you that but I would like you to call her Wizzy Wand." Witchkins looked like as if she was about to cry, but she probably wouldn't start crying in front of me! I mean, who would?

"Thank you. Relouds yumido fortyu Shizam!" I quickly cleaned up all the wet stuff using Witchkins wand err I mean Wizzy Wand.

Witchkins was a young witch so usually young and immature witches often give their wands a name. When I was young, I had named my wand 'Twinkly'. I know, it sounds cute not wicked but when I was little, I was cute, pretty and kind. Now I am different! I'm more wicked even though I am a good witch.

I yawned, I guess I should go to sleep.

"Anyway, Witchkins. I'm going to go to sleep now and don't play any more tricks on me!" I warned and placed Wizzy Wand under my bed.

"Yes Auntie."

It was great, I should call Vivi more often but she had warned me to not call her too much or else I would receive a curse. Only bad witches give curses and Vivi was sort of a bad witch. She was in between bad and good.

I got onto my bed and I stretched out my arms. This was great, no more magic from Witchkins and can finally go to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**I haven't updated this story in weeks! =(  
**

**But I made this chapter longer than my other ones! =)  
**

** Basically this chapter didn't have anything to do with the potion and stuff besides the first part of the chapter. This chapter was pretty much about witches so you could understand more about them in this story. And this chapter is also about Witch Princess, Witchkins and Vivi the witch!**

**Next chapter will be trying to get to Forget-Me-Not-Valley!  
**

**Anyway, please review! I would really appreciate it and I would update faster!  
Thank you Aquamarine and light-chiix3 for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter Six: Love Potion

**Witchkins POV**

* * *

I sighed, it was 5:00am in the morning. I couldn't sleep anymore, why was aunt so mean to me? Stealing my wand away! I'll seriously get it back! But how?

I looked over at the Witch Princess's bed, I crawled under it and grabbed Wizzy Wand! I smiled and hugged it, it was the greatest wand ever!

A few seconds later...

_Bring! Bring!_

Was that an a alarm clock? I looked over at the clock on the wall, 5:27. Strange.

I immediately grabbed the wand and ran as fast as I could to bed and pretended to go to sleep.

Luckily, the Witch Princess, my aunt had took ages to get out of bed. I giggled quietly, it was so early she could hardly open her eyes! I'm safe!

But she did get out of bed, she tried to open her eyes and she did!

Witch Princess came over to me, "Witchkins! Give me back my wand." she cried.

What? How did she know? Oh wait, she must have put one of those alarm curses on her wand to make it whenever someone else is touching or playing with your wand, it will warn you by that sound! Pretty amazing.

I groaned and gave her my wand, "Sorry aunt, I just want my wand. How about I help you test one of your potions? And you'll give me back my wand?"

The Witch Princess thought for a moment, "Hm...alright." she grinned evilly. "Even if I have to do magic with my hands, it won't be as bad as letting you test one of my potions."

I gulped, "Okay."

I was really hoping it wouldn't be that bad.

The Witch Princess went to the huge pot in the room and began putting chemicals and stuff in. She was also chanting in the magical language of witches and wizards. I didn't bother listening.

I went up to the pot so I could take a closer look, it was yellowish green, "Aunt, what is this stuff? Does it take like slime?"

"It tastes delicious, a love potion." replied the Witch Princess. "Give it to your love ones, you might want to give it to Charlie."

"No way! I hate Charlie, he likes Eliza!" I responded. It was true, I didn't love anyone, not even Charlie who was quite...cute. But still, just because I think his cute doesn't mean I like him, right?

The Witch Princess just laughed, "Come on Witchkins, just give it to him. You said, you wanted to test one of my potions didn't you?"

"Yeah but I hope this one fails!" I said angrily.

A few minutes after, the potion was finished, "Here you go."

I grabbed the potion and was about to get back my wand when...

"No, you're not getting the wand unless you give it to Charlie or any other boy you like!" growled the Witch Princess.

I sighed, I didn't even like Charlie, "Okay."

I looked up at the clock, 6:00am, "Oh aunt, it's time to go to the ranch!"

* * *

When we arrived at the ranch, I hadn't seen Charlie on the way so I was pretty happy about it, instead I saw Mark waiting outside Chelsea's house and I really really wanted to get my wand back!

The Witch Princess was admiring the ranch so this was my chance!

I skipped all the way to Mark and lied to him, "Here, it's lemonade I magicked up. It's a weird sort of yellowish green and I only drink bright yellow lemonade so you could have it or even better, give it to Chelsea to drink."

I really hoped that Mark wouldn't drink it and would give it to Chelsea because if he drank it, it would mean he likes me and it would be pretty obvious. Oh and it would also be embarrassing and everyone on Sunshine Islands would know about it!

And finally, what would Charlie think? I really think he likes me a lot!

A few seconds after, Chelsea came out of the house all dressed but it was so hard to see her. She was just way too small.

"Um Chelsea, would you like to drink this, it's lemonade that Witchkins magicked up." said Mark handing the lemonade over.

I looked over at the Witch Princess, she was definitely listening and when she saw me looking over at her, she glared at me instantly.

"It's too big!" said Chelsea loudly.

"Do not worry I will make it smaller." replied the Witch Princess coming over to us. "Alakazam, mihu tokilo dredesa."

I was surprised, why wasn't aunt angry at me? She should be, is it because we're in front of our new friends and she doesn't want to lose them?

"Thanks!" shouted Chelsea and she began drinking it. Chelsea was so small that she always had to shout or say something LOUD.

"I feel dizzy, I think I'm going to faint." shouted Chelsea and she fell on the floor.

I wanted to giggle but it would be pretty mean, "Um what should we do?"

"Well, I know how to do CPR." suggested Mark."I'll do it if you want me to."

"NO!" The Witch Princess and I screamed. He couldn't do CPR on Chelsea, she didn't literally faint. She just fell on the floor unconsciously so when she wakes up she'll start liking Mark!

I felt like laughing evilly but I couldn't do it in front of Mark. What would he think? We're suppose to be helping anyway.

We all sat down on the grass and waited.

"You know yesterday, remember when I said I had an idea to get Chelsea small again?" The Witch Princess asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. What's the idea?"

"You know, the book? It's definitely at Forget-Me-Not-Valley! I know it is!" The Witch Princess replied.

Mark seemed confused, "Forget-Me-Not-Valley?"

"Yeah I used to live there!"The Witch Princess explained.

When aunt was living there, I lived in Castanet Island with Vivi and Gale. They acted like my parents but they weren't really because they were brother and sister. We had much more better fun than here!

"Oh I see." Mark replied.

After we had finished talking, Chelsea finally moved! "Look!" I cried out.

Both Witch Princess and Mark looked, they saw Chelsea. She was up now, she began staring at Mark. "I...I l-lov..."

Oh no...!

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This is probably my shortest chapter yet! I actually finished this chapter ages ago, I just didn't feel like updating.  
But this chapter is actually important, otherwise I'd have a really hard time trying to put Chelsea and Mark together in the story.  
After, Chelsea becomes big again...the story will probably end with Chelsea and Mark being together!  
And please review if you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Also, I've just published a new story so if you could, please read it if you have time!  
**


End file.
